The present invention relates to a drink supply apparatus used for cup-type automatic vending machines or dispensers.
FIG. 7 is a block diagram showing a conventional drink supply system for supplying drink from a disposable container. In this figure, a disposable container 1 comprises a plastic container 2 with an outlet for a drink, e.g. oolong tea or syrup of orange juice, and a box 3 for retaining the plastic container. This drink supply system is convenient for transport and is very sanitary because it requires no cleaning when drinks are supplied thereto.
When a customer presses a button (not shown) to purchase a drink, a controller (not shown) activates a rotary pump 5 and a drink solenoid valve 6. A specified amount of a drink in the drink container 1 starts to flow through a selling switch 4 and the rotary pump 5. The drink is cooled by a drink cooling coil 26 in a water tank 12, and is then poured into a cup via the drink solenoid valve 6, a tube 7 and a nozzle 10a. Water in the water tank 12 is maintained at a constant temperature by a cooler (not shown).
FIG. 8 is a block diagram showing a conventional drink supply system for supplying a syrup and a diluent. In this figure, the syrup in a syrup tank 17 is ready for discharge to a nozzle under gas pressure applied thereto by carbon dioxide gas supplied from a carbon-dioxide gas cylinder 21. When a customer presses a button (not shown) to purchase a drink, a controller (not shown) activates a syrup solenoid valve 19, and the syrup is supplied to the nozzle 10b through a syrup cooling coil 18, a syrup solenoid valve 19 and a tube 20.
The syrup is diluted with carbonated water or chilled water depending on the type of the syrup. When the syrup is diluted with chilled water, a water pump 14 and a chilled water three-way solenoid valve 25 are activated upon receiving a syrup supply instruction to supply water from a water reservoir 13 to the nozzle 10b through the water pump 14, a water cooling coil 15, a chilled water three-way solenoid valve 25 and a tube 16a. The water is then mixed in the nozzle 10b with the syrup supplied almost simultaneously with the water, and the mixture is then poured into a cup 23b.
When the syrup is diluted with carbonated water, carbonated water stored in a carbonator 22 which has been prepared by dissipating into water carbon dioxide gas supplied from a carbon-dioxide gas cylinder 21 is ready for discharge to the nozzle under the pressure of the carbon-dioxide gas that is not dissipated into the water. Upon receiving a syrup supply instruction, a carbonated water solenoid valve 24 is activated to supply the carbonated water to the nozzle 10b through a tube 16b. The carbonated water is then mixed in the nozzle 10b with the syrup supplied almost simultaneously with the water, and the mixture is then poured into the cup 23b.
Demand for drink supply apparatuses that supply drinks from a disposable container is increasing because the disposable container is sanitary and easy to handle. Drink supply apparatuses that supply drinks from a syrup tank are still in demand, but all of these apparatuses have not been replaced with drink supply apparatuses that supply drinks from a disposable container.
A large installation space is, however, required if a drink supply apparatus housed in one vending machine that supplies drinks from a disposable container and a drink supply apparatus housed in another vending machine that supplies drinks from a syrup thank are placed side by side at the same location.
This method also requires large installation costs because the same coin mechanism, cup supply mechanism, city water tap, and cup outlet port must be provided in the respective apparatuses.
It is thus an object of the invention to house in a single vending machine a drink supply apparatus that supplies drinks from a disposable container and a drink supply apparatus that supplies drinks from a syrup tank to allow them to share a coin mechanism, cup supply mechanism, city water tap, and cup outlet port which would otherwise have to be provided in the respective apparatuses, thereby reducing the required installation space and installation costs.
It is another object of the invention to provide a drink supply apparatus capable of maintaining syrup, chilled water and carbonated water at an appropriate temperature.